Descubriendo a mi cita
by AV Bellamy
Summary: Naruto le organiza una cita a Sakura pero ella no sabe quien es...pasando por muchas cosas al final descubre con quien era su encuentro.


"Descubriendo a mi Cita"

Summary:

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto yo los tome porque no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrida y por eso nació esta historia si fueran míos Sakura se quedaría con todos jajajajja bueno casi

NARUTOOOOOOO!-Grito una chica de intenso cabello rosa- DETENTE AHORA MISMO Y EXPLICATE.

Etto…-el pobre chico llevaba corriendo alrededor de 10 minutos de la furiosa Sakura Haruno y es que no quería un nuevo golpe que hiciera compañía al montón que lucía en su rostro, si bien es cierto que el chico no era feo, ahora con esos golpes…ejem pues….digamos que daba mucho pesar-Sakura cálmate esta vez no hice nada malo Dattebayo.

NADA MALO?-Volvió a gritar la joven-NADA MALO? ME ORGANIZASTE UNA CITA Y NO SE CON QUIEN DIABLOS ES…Y PARA ESTA NOCHE….NARUTO…ES QUE QUIERES MORIR?-dijo alzando la mano peligrosamente.

NO EN LA CARA NO-el chico no puedo esquivar el golpe, a pesar de ser el mejor ninja de la aldea (Por dios era el Hokage), y termino cayendo en una acera- que mala eres sakura-chan yo solo quiero que por tan solo una noche te diviertas,

Y COMO ME VOY A DIVERTIR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOZCO? BAKA.

Pues he ahí el detalle… mira que a mí me hicieron lo mismo y no resulto tan malo como pensé.

Naruto…-contesto la chica ya cansada de gritar-te organizaron una cita y si mal no recuerdo tu cita fue un hombre.

Jejejej… pues si pero mira el lado bueno…me hice buen amigo de Sai.

No, Naruto, Sai no te considera un amigo ni por lo menos un conocido…cuando se encontraron en la cita se decepciono de que fueras tu él pensaba que era Ino.

Bueno pues el se perdió de toda la diversión que le tenia preparada jajaj.

Ahhhh Naruto- suspiro la chica-que voy a hacer contigo.

Pues puedes comenzar con ir a tu casa, tomar una ducha, arreglarte, ponerte muy hermosa, y no digo que no lo estes ahorita e ir a la cita que te organicé.

NO Naruto no lo hare.

Si sakura-chan si lo haras.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-No

-SI

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-Si

-No

-SI, QUE SI NARUTO AHHHHH-VOLVIO A GRITAR-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIDIR QUE ES LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER-y así salto a un árbol y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-JAJJA y ahora quien es el baka sakura-chan…..-alzando la voz dijo-La cita es a las 8:00 pm…se puntual….jaaj amo usar la psicología inversa-sonrio el chico para sus adentros.

EN LA CASA DE SAKURA.

-Diablos soy una tonta-se repetia cada 5 segundos la chica de ojos jade- maldito Naruto pero estas si me las paga.

FLASHBACK

La Haruno iba de rama en rama de camino a su hogar, estaba que echaba chispas y es que no existía nadie y mucho menos Naruto, que la obligara a hacer lo que ellos quisieran (excepto Tsunade pues era su maestra), tenía gana de tirarle un millón de kunais y que estos lo atravesaran…si a veces Sakura podía ser muy sádica.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de la copa de un árbol al escuchar la voz de Naruto que le decía: "La cita es a las 8:pm…se puntal."

-Es que este idiota-La chica pensó rápido.

Lo último que le había dicho era que no iba a ir a ningún sitio con un desconocido cierto?

Lo que sintió después fue un nudo en su garganta y luego el piso chocar con su rostro.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-El y su estúpida técnica (que ni siquiera es ninja) de usar la psicología inversa…..ahhh nota mental: Jamás regalarle un libro de psicología a Naruto, en que estaba pensando cuando se lo compre?

-Ya estas lista Sakura?-pregunto una chica,

-YA VOY, YA VOY-al abrir la puerta del baño puedo ver a su amiga Ino sentada en su cama con una revista entre sus manos que al quitarla de su vista pudo contemplar el aspecto de la Haruno.

-Estas bromeando verdad?-Ino había ido ese dia a su casa por….la cita…sip…ella estaba al tanto del "plan maestro" del actual Hokage y se hacía convertido en su cómplice. Su trabajo en si consistía en esto…justamente esto…

-Sabía que no tendría nada "bonito" que ponerte así que compre esto para ti-a su lado había una bolsa de la cual saco un vestido tipo coctel de color purpura (cosa que no le sorprendió: era el color favorito de Ino)-toma, vuelve al baño y cámbiate.

-Te odio Ino-replico.

-Awww que linda..yo también te quiero…..vamos date prisa que ya se hace tarde.

La chica suspiro por…..ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros había hecho en la última hora, lo único que quería era acabar con todo esto y así ir a dormir para que, mañana por la mañana, amanecer fresca como una lechuga ir al despacho del hokage arreglar unos cuantos asuntitos con él y dar la noticia a toda la gente de la aldea que su líder había muerto de causas muy sospechosas.

A parte de ser una excelente ninja médico, Sakura Haruno destacaba por ser una de las pocas ninjas en idear planes muy exitosos en tan poco tiempo.

EN LA CASA DE NARUTO UZUMAKI:

-Ya calmate, amigo..estas muy nervioso….-hablo el chico de intensos ojos azules.

-Tú crees?- le contesto apaciblemente otro chico que, cualquiera que lo conociera tan bien como Naruto, si notaria que estaba muy, pero muy nervioso.

-Pues claro, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, dattebayo.

-tus manos siempre están sucias dudo mucho que las veas perfectamente con semejante mugre-respondio neutralmente.

-….-

-seee… eso pensé.

-Si quieres agradarle a Sakura-chan debes de ser menos aguafiestas sabes…digo un tanto más espontaneo...alguien así como…haber-levanto el rostro rascándose la barbilla-ah si ya recordé, alguien como YO!

-Sakura esta enamorada de ti?

-Etto…pues no, lo más cerca que he estado de una muestra de cariño por parte de Sakura son sus golpes dattebayo.

-Entonces recuérdame jamás ser como tú.

-Que malo eres…de veritas, de veritas que sí.

-Naruto…si intentas hacer un puchero y así hacerme sentir compasión por ti desde ya te lo digo: no lo hagas más bien dan ganas de golpearte ahora si entiendo a Sakura.

-BAHHH! Tu siempre defenderás a sakura-chan y pues cómo no? Si ella te gusta-dijo en tono juguetón levantando y subiendo las cejas continuamente.

-Ya basta Naruto!-dijo el chico un poco más molesto-porque mejor no nos vamos se nos está haciendo tarde.

-Ay si, ay sí! Tú lo que quieres es ir a los brazos de sakurita no?

Un largo e incómodo silencio se prolongó en ambos chicos; se quedaron viendo alrededor de un minuto…. Traducción: un siglo para Naruto.

-Si le vuelves a decir de esa manera juro que te…

-Está bien, ya, larguemos de aquí, sabes?, si no es porque quiero mucho a sakuri… etto digo a sakura-chan y porque te considero alguien bueno para ella-lo vio de reojo-no estaría haciendo esto.

-Mejor cállate Naruto, que bien que esto que haces me lo cobraras pronto no?

Te he estado vigilando, aparte de que es mi trabajo también lo hago por ella, para que no caiga en tus redes..

-ok, mejor vamos si-dijo haciéndose el sordo ante todo lo que el chico había dicho.

Este solo esbozo una imperceptible media sonrisa.

EN ALGUN RESTAURANTE DE KONOHA:

-Ya, Sakura, al menos finge que te agrada estar aquí-le sugirió la Yamanaka a su amiga.

-Te tengo noticias Ino:-dijo de pronto muy feliz-NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ- y volvió a su cara de aburrimiento.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu cita, es cierto que no tratas mucho con él, solo lo hemos visto un par de veces-cuando dijo eso, Sakura le puso más atención-pero en serio él es muy tierno, aunque no lo demuestre muy seguido, cuando habla de ti es…

-Lo conoces-no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación-Ino tú lo conoces….Dime quien es.

Lo había arruinado todo, lo sabia, Naruto la iba a matar, lo sabía, tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, y rápido sino su mejor amiga le iba a hacer todo un interrogatorio hasta dar con la identidad del chico.

-ahhhh-diablos no se le ocurría nada bueno para evadir a Sakura quería decirle quien era pero no podía se lo había prometido a ambos a Naruto y a…

-INO DIME QUIEN RAYOS ES?-Le interrumpió sus pensamientos,

-lo siento amiga pero no puedo en serio que no, solo disfruta si? Te prometo que no te arrepentirás al final te darás cuenta que…. Ahhh él es un buen chico si? Por favor hazlo al menos por el… él te quiere mucho.. Te sorprenderás lo que este chico piensa sobre ti….Adiós Sakura y más que todo: disfruta.

Vio cómo su mejor amiga se alejaba e iba quedando sola….ahora no sabía que hacer ni que pensar…. Todo ese monologo de Ino la dejo sin palabras lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar y así descubrir finalmente quien era su cita.

Se sentó en la mesa más cercana a ella, un mesero se le acercó y le pregunto:

-Disculpe señorita desea ordenar?

-No aun no-contesto-de hecho estoy esperando a alguien se supone que tengo una cita con un chico pero al parecer aun no llega.

-Ya veo-contesto amablemente el mesero- y tienen alguna reservación?

-No lo creo a decir verdad…

-Joven-un muchacho llamo al mesero que hace un segundo había estado hablando con Sakura, ella no logro alcanzar a verlo pero por alguna extraña razón tenía curiosidad de saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz.

-Con permiso-se disculpó el mesero.

"Bueno" se decía la Haruno "ahora si no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, ahhh que desesperación estar en este lugar porque rayos mi estúpida cita no llega ¿será que se arrepentió?

"No seas tonta" le respondió su Inner "claramente se está haciendo esperar porque ahhh quizás quiere hacerse el difícil contigo"

"y en todo caso ¿eso no lo debería hacer yo? Digo esa parte le toca a la mujer ¿no?

-Disculpa.

"Además ¿Qué clase de hombre haría eso para una mujer? Eso no es para nada atractivo ¿sabes? De hecho eso es tan raro, eso…..

-Disculpa.

-Espera un momento…

-Es que…

-DIJE QUE ESPERES UN MOMENTO-grito la Haruno.

-pero es que su cita la está esperando-contesto con miedo el pobre mesero.

-¿Qué?

-Si señorita el joven con el cual estaba conversando hace un par de minutos es su cita y la está esperando en la sala VIP del restaurante.

-¿En serio?-pregunto incrédula.

-Si señorita-contesto con fatiga el mesero-por favor sígame que la llevare hasta donde él se encuentra.

-AHH gracias-contesto con pena la chica.

Y así se adentraron en una parte que Sakura no conocía del establecimiento, la llevo al fondo del pasillo en donde las luces se hacían cada vez más tenues dándole un ambiente cálido al lugar, había una música de fondo muy agradable al oído, Sakura estaba encantada de que este chico hubiera realizado esta reservación pues no creía que con semejante ruido de la calle pudiera concentrarse en su encuentro.

Llegaron a un salón completamente vacío a excepción de un joven sentado justo en el centro de la habitación a medida que se iba acercando su corazón latía más fuerte y no sabía porque; por Dios era una simple cita no significaba nada; pero lo que no sabía era que esta invitación iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

-Pase-le ordenó el mesero.

-Espera-le detuvo-¿Por qué el salon esta vacio?

-El señor reservo todo este lugar no quería que nada lo interrumpiera mientras estuviera con usted.

Sakura no tenía palabras ¿Quién demonios era este chico que había reservado todo un salon solo para ellos? Temerosa, se fue acercando poco a poco a la mesa, el chico estaba de espaldas y lo único que podía ver de él era su melena sujetada por una cola.

Al llegar a la mesa se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Tu?

-Si, yo-dijo levantándose.

-…- No mentía cuando dije que se quedó sin palabras, realmente no sabía que hacer, que pensar, que decir en ese preciso momento se sentía inútil, una tonta.

-¿Porque?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Yo…-bueno Sakura no era la única sin palabras.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Ino sobre ti?

-Depende de lo que te haya dicho…. Por favor toma asiento-hasta ese momento sakura no se había dado cuenta que aun permanecia de pie.

Él caballerosamente le ofreció asiento y cuando ambos estuvieron es sus respectivos lugares empezó todo el interrogatorio.

-Sakura yo…..No se que fue lo que te dijo Ino pero….todo es mentira.

-¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que no eres un buen chico? ¿Que no me quieres y que todo lo que piensas sobre mi es mentira?

-¿Ino dijo eso sobre mí?

-Si-sonrio la de ojos jade- y dijo también que eras muy tierno aunque no lo demuestras mucho si lo eres y más cuando hablas sobre mí.

El chico bajo el rostro parecía muy apenado pero al final respondio:

-Sakura, no sé cuándo ni cómo se dio esto, es cierto que no nos vemos muy seguido pero las pocas veces que lograba verte algo en mí se estremecía y no sabía muy bien cómo explicar esa reacción, creo que cada vez que llegabas a visitar a Naruto a su despacho desde ahí fue cuando comencé a verte diferente, ya no eras la niña que recordaba en la academia, te has convertido en toda una mujer..

Al escuchar las palabras del muchacho Sakura se sorprendía cada vez más, jamás pensó que el pudiera pensar eso de ella.

-Y yo bueno simplemente me enamore de ti, sé que suena loco pues pensaras que como puedo sentir eso si nunca he hablado contigo a duras penas y solo nos vemos de camino, pero algo en mi interior me dice que eres única y especial una chica de las cual hoy en la aldea no se ven muy seguido tus acciones son lo que hacen que este amor que siento por ti crezca cada día mas eso sin contar que eres muy hermosa-Al escuchar eso La Haruno sonrió-yo ya no podía seguir así sintiendo este amor sin poder contarle esto a nadie, bueno a excepción de Naruto que no sé cómo se dio cuenta.

Sakura rió-Bueno a Naruto nunca se le escapa nada, él es el Hokage.

-si tienes razón, siento mucho haber hecho esta cita de la manera que escogió Naruto a decir verdad yo mismo iba a ir a tu casa a pedirte que vinieras conmigo pero Naruto se empeñó a hacerlo de esta manera.

-No te preocupes-contesto-no me molesto en absoluto _**"mentirosa"**_-le replico su Inner._** "cállate".**_

-Bueno yo…

-¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que tú repasaras de esa forma sobre mí, Ino tenia razón eres muy tierno nadie me había dicho cosas tan bonitas como las que tú me acabas de decir eres el primero y esto nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-Sakura yo quiero pedirte algo…

La Haruno temía que llegara este momento…estaba tan nerviosa que no quería quedarse sin habla otra vez.

-Sé que fui muy rápido al confesarte todo esto que siento por ti y entendería tu negativa ante lo que te voy a pedir pero… ya no puedo pasar un dia mas viéndote solo como una persona mas de la aldea pero yo quiero...que…seas…. MI AMIGA.

Sakura no lo podía creer ¿en serio escucho bien? ¿Solo quería ser su amiga? ¿Después de todo la confesión de amor y toda las cosa? ¿SOLO SU AMIGA?

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-No Sakura estoy hablando muy en serio.

-Pretendes que voy a creerme que solo quieres ser mi amigo?

-Pues si yo..

-Pero si me acabas de decir que te gusto que soy especial y que y que…..-Sakura quería llorar en serio quería llorar ¿Cómo era posible sufrir en 2 ocasiones seguidas?

-Si Sakura y lo eres claro que me importas mucho pero no espero que te conviertas de un dia para otro en algo más que una amiga….

-Ahhh- Sakura no entendia nada.

-Si cariño-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos-que mas deseara yo poder pedirte que seas mi novia pero no puedo porque tu aun no sientes nada por mí.

-No entiendo de que me estás hablando.

-AHHHH a ver-dijo abrazándola-tu no me amas-la miro de soslayo comprobando que negaba con la cabeza-aun-destacó- así que pretendo primero que seas mi amiga para que de esta forma me vayas conociendo un poco más y descubras como soy en realidad que debajo de tanta seriedad puedo brindarte momentos divertidos y felices a mi lado-deshaciendo el abrazo la tomo de las manos y continuó- y cuando sea el momento justo pedirte de una forma muy romántica porque supongo que eso es lo que les gusta a ustedes las chicas-dijo divertido-que seas formalmente mi novia.

Sakura lo pensó por un segundo y se dio cuenta que el muchacho tenía razón, ya que ella no sentía nada por él pero si consideraba que era un buen hombre y quien sabe quizás si podía llegar a enamorarse

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices Sakura Haruno? ¿Deseas ser mi amiga?

-Si-respondió radiante con una sonrisa- si quiero ser tu amiga….Neji Hyuuga.

Fin!


End file.
